Character Renders
Here are some of the character renders for you guys to use for personal fan art project, be it covers, banners or background, etc. Most of them are cropped and edited version from official medias, with transparent background, and also includes official renders provided by publishers and Smilegate themselves! Please note that nobody owns anything from these renders as they are created by Smilegate and given to publishers to make promotional medias for events, upcoming updates, etc, and are released here under fair-use law. SWAT & SWAT-E ItemIcon 000.png swat1.png swatgr1.png swat2.png swatgr.png swatgr2.png SWAT_Gold-M4A1.png swat123.png swatbl.png swatbl1.png swatblback.png char01_swat.png SWATElite.png swatelite.png SWAT-Elite_(BL).png OMOH OMOH Icon.png omoh1.png char03.png OMOH00.png omoh-gr (1).png omoh2.png omohhdbl.png omoh2341.png omoh-bl.png SAS SAS.png sas2v.png 183044_183566381680324_4526246_n.png demo-unlocked.png sasgr1.png char02.png crossfiresas.gif sas-gr.png sas-bl.png char02_sas.png GSG-9 GSG-9 (Alt).png GSG-9.png GSG9gr.png gsggr.png gsg6.png GSG9-1.png gsgbl.png GSG9_BL.png GSG9bl.png gsg4.png gsgbl (1).png 707 707.png 707_(GR).png 707_GR.png 707_(BL).png 707_BL.png Navy SEALs Navy SEALs.png sealgr2.png sealgr.png sealgrextra2.png sealgr4.png sealgrextra1.png sealbl.png sealbl2.png sealblextra2.png SIA SIA.png SIA_GR-1.png siagr2.png SIA_GR3-1.png MOS_GR_03.png Mos_render2.png siagr1.png MOS Iron Beast.png SIA88273-1.png MOS 2.png mos_gr.png 197555_190804094289886_3797443_n.png sia8827.png Blade.png siabl1.png SIA88293-1.png mos_bl.png SIA-HD.png RPG-7_Gold.png siabl.png SPOP / SPOP-X SPOP.png spopgri.png Char ulp.png 200523 190803960956566 668386 n.png char06.png ulpgr.gif spopgl.png 972011_608882495812091_1770278925_n.png nv_l.png spop7.png 190426 190803974289898 1261823 n.png char06_spop.png spop1857.png Images (1).png 536818 472723389411866 951152158 n.png SPOP34.png Untitled 1.png SPOP AK VVIP.png Spopdsr.png Xmas-SPOP.png 540538 117791728361535 2644977 n.png CF Comics SPOP.png SPOP-X.png spop-x2.png xhuntergr.png ULP_Black_BL-2.png spop-x.png L.A. SWAT LA SWAT.png pandoragr.png pandora99283.png lswat_gr.png Lady SWAT.png Shock_Class.png Pandora.png pandorabl1.png ladyswat-light2.png pandorabl3.png Sans titre 3.png pandora88271.png lswat_bl.png FOX Fox.png 75248637-5.png 252647_229854180364604_5714246_n.png CF-Fox-Howl-2.png kMia6.png Fox_2.png 87060460.png blfox.png h3Q6M.png 249977_229854200364602_1811335_n.png FOX-HD.png fox-ed.png fox-remington.png FoxRanger1.png fox1k.png STAR SOV (STAR Alt).png STAR.png star2.png valkyrie_gr.png S.T.A.R2.png char07.png Untitled 50.png grandbl.png blandgr.png 369905star.png star.png 26234_408968025049_6607914_n.png char07_sov.png S.T.A.R.png star3.png J.N.S ItemIcon 1421.png 640px-Orchid_4.png Orchid_2.png orchid render.png B9apaf.png Orchid_1.png fuzzy class.png J.T.F. JTF1.png matahari_GR2.png matahari_GR1.png mthri.png jtf render.png Datura.png matahari.png matahari_BL1.png update_dem_mai_thanh_nu_xuat_hien_7.png CFCH_27082013_Update.png Black Raven ItemIcon 831.png Raven.png Black_raven.png Raven_1.png Panther.png White Wolf White Wolf.png White_wolf_GR.png Ffa.png White_wolf_BL.png White-Wolf-with-RPG.png Commando ItemIcon 1230.png Redpower.png redpower_render.png CFCH_27082013_Update2.png RedPower (Char).png CommandoBlades.png S.B.S. ItemIcon 1265.png SBS Render.png Chara.png sbs_gr.png Miss A Suzy.png|Fei MissA_Fei.png JIA.png|Jia MissA_Jia.png Jia.png Min.png|Min MissA_Min.png Min_half.png Fei.png|Suzy MissA_Suzy.png Sabel Sabel.png Sabel_Artwork.png Arch DF90I5U.png Arch_GR.png Arch_BL.png Hero Hero icon 2.png Hero1551.png Hero81162.png hero2u.png hero1x.png hero123.png mode_img01.png Ranger ItemIcon 1354.png Ranger2.png nemesis render gr.png|Original. nemesis render gr normalised.png|Slightly Edited. nemesis_bl.png nemesis_gr.png Ranger.png nemesis_.png Ghosts Tact. Suit Male.png GhostY.png Ghost-Y Render.png 410px-Ghost-Y_Art.png ghostygr.png Tact. Suit Female.png char_ghostx.png Untitled 3.png mod2_bg.png Ghost.png ghost2c.png ghosth.png ghostmv.png ghostw.png Ghost Wo.png Mutants slug.png hulk2.png hulk.png reaper.png dreadms.png epicdread.png reaper2.png maidenl.png 249529_232630993420256_4881138_n.png maiden3.png maidenbg.png maiden2.png maiden5p.png maiden4.png Nurse 3rd.png smoke3.png smoke7712.png smoke331.png smoke2i.png smoke.png Nano assassin06-2.png Assasin_1.png Bosses Goliath.png Nightmare2.png Boss Warhead.png Phantom.png Mech_Spider.png Wave Mode Demolition.png|Demolition Blaster.png|Blaster Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut Marksman.png|Marksman Medic.png|Medic Panther.png|Panther Blaster-Gold.png|Blaster (Gold) Hunter.png|Hunter ShieldClass.png|Shield ShockClass.png|Shock Global Rish Merc.png|Mercenaries Black List Merc.png|Mercenaries Artworks Some artworks that could be used to make renders, for anyone interested in doing so and possibly upload them here: 050.jpg|Commando. 049.jpg|Commando. 048.jpg|Commando. GSG9GR.png|GSG-9. GSG9BL.png|GSG-9. 90-130F3105549648.jpg|Navy SEALs. 22.jpg|S.B.S. 23.jpg|S.B.S. SBS-BL.jpg|S.B.S. 21.jpg|S.B.S. 20131021231023416.png|J.N.S. Ranger.jpg|Ranger. Jumpsuit_promotion_BL.jpg|Sabel JumpSuit_Promotion_GR.jpg|Sabel Pic_01.jpg|Sabel 90-130F31055211a.jpg|Hunter. MzM11373345511383.jpg|Fury Ghost. 295085_266257743472588_1601048076_n.jpg|Assassins. 543632_266257450139284_1583593052_n.jpg|Assassins. 303405_266257523472610_1613828639_n.jpg|Assassins. 532875_266257433472619_2136120282_n.jpg|Assassins. 548406_266257473472615_646049757_n.jpg|Assassins. 778765_480573675312925_202643836_o.jpg|Havoc Category:CrossFire Category:Images Category:Characters